combio irracional
by sweet-of-cherry10
Summary: mudanza nueva escuela nuevos amigos nuevos enemigos amor catrastofe mal resemen lo se u.u
1. Chapter 1

Cambio irraciol

introduccion:

Soy sakura haruno,tengo 15, era una chiaca muy particular tenia un cuarpo muy bien formado para las chicas de su edad, tenia el pelo de un color rosa con algunas mecha en negro, el pelo lo tenia en rebajado con flequillo medio deparejo (N/A: como nosotras n.n. inner: bueno el corte jijiji).y unos ojos en tonalidad jades a esmeralda. Tez blanca. soy persona muy liberal, tímida, cariñosa, educada e inteligente. Pero a la cez tengo bipolaridad, tambien sufro una enfermedad llamda androfobia(N/A:miedo a los :nostra tambien u.u) y tambien doble personalida.

bueno mmm yo me acabo de mudar con mi familia, por el trabajo de mi padre tsuki el tiene el cabello marron y sus ojos igual que los mios, mi madre hitomi tiene el cabello ifual que el mio solo que sus ojos son de un color me dio rojo y mi hermano hiroko tiene el cabello marron rojiso y ojos verdes oscuros. nos mudamos a un poblado llamado konoha en okinawa.

entre en el coleguio konoha school

bueno aqui termina la introduccion esperen mañana n.n


	2. Chapter 2

bueno soy nueva en estoy pero lo que voy hacer es como un diario contado por saku por ello tome algunas cosas mias para hacer este personaje por ejemplo el caracter es igual que el mio y lo problemas spicologicos que posee...

p.d.: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen u.u

* * *

**primer dia : parte 1**

me levante por que la culpa de los rayos del sol mire a mi el reloj y me di cuenta que era de apenas de las 5:30. suspirar me levante entre al baño, sali a los 15 minutos.

Hoy comenzaba mi primer dia en la escuela mmm creo que llamada "Escuela de Konoha secundario" me estoy termimano de cambiar este uniforme Consiste en una pollera negra 5 centimetro Debajo del muslo, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra.

me termine de cambiar y me maquille muy poco solo me pude delineador brillo y, acomo un poco de mi mochila el fango reloj eran las 6:30 y baje. Cuando Estaba bajando mis padres Estaban peleando como siempre.

dias bueno-dije

bueno dias nee-san-me dijo Hiroko

buenos dias hija, mis padres al usoniso dejando de pelear

Aquí tiene el desayuno-dijo mi madre

no gracias, con su permiso me retiro-dije y me fui

para mi buena suerte vivo a unas pocas cuadras del instituto unas 3 o 4. Mientras camino escucho musica en mi mp4 la cancion kimi to iu hana. Cuando me di cuenta Ya estaba en la puerta de la escuela Lo cual no habia mucha gente pero poco me importa. Entre al edificio y tenia que ir ocn la directora para que me dijiera en que por estar Salon Lo cual se me ocurrio preguntar una una chica que pasaba por hay, era de pelo azulado con ojos perla muy raros.

etto disculpa, sabes donde queda la direccion-pregunté un poco nerviosa por que me daba pena haberla molestado

esta en el pasillo a la derecha-me dijo con una sonrisa

nya Muchas gracias-dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas

si quieres te acompaño yo tambien tengo que ir para la direccion-dijo

ok ahh por sierto mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura-dije sonriendo

ahh mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga-dijo ella

Estubimos Conociendonos ibamos Mientras, las Naciones Unidas al entrar Encontramos una señora de cabello negro, negro con una trage.

etto buenos dias, esta la directora-dije un poco nerviosa

mmm ... SI USTEDES SON-interrogandonos dijo

Haruno Sakura-dije sonriendo

Hyuga Hinata-dijo ella

ahh ... entonces n.n Pueden pasar-dijo

esto gracias ..- dije

Nanako Shizune-dijo

entonces entramos a la oficina de las directora era una habitacion muy bien amueblada en el escritorio se encontraba una mujer de unos 35 Añor de cabello rubio y ojos miel escribiendo en una computadora portátil, al entrar nos miro.

USTEDES SON ...- dijo ella

Haruno Sakura-dije Entregando una carpeta con mis datos

Hinata Hyuga-dijo ella haciendo lo mismo

Ahh ... Nuevas hijo bueno mi nombre es Tsunade-dijo sonriendo la ojimiel

un gusto tsunade-sama-dije haciendo una reverencia

tambien es una gusto- dijo hina

bueno en este momento le digo en que curso esta y sus horarios-dijo mientras buscaba en la montaña de papeles

aqui tienen- nos entrego una con todos los datos necesarios-bueno pueden retirarse-dijo con una sonrisa

al salir de la oficina nos miramos

yo estoy en 3ºb y vos ??-me dijo hina

yo tambien-dije con una sonrisa

empezamos a buscar el salon cuando....

bueno hasta aqui por que no lo quiero hacer muy largo nos vemos kiss...

** dulce-de-cereza (L**


End file.
